


''OH MY GOD A BUG''

by AydanUterus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison hargeeves, Diego Hargreeves being punish by Reginald, Funny, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves - Freeform, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Minor Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, kinda fiveya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydanUterus/pseuds/AydanUterus
Summary: hat a marvelous day at The Umbrella Academy, All the seven children were in the dining room, chewing on their breakfast.
Relationships: Ben and Klaus uwu, kinda Fiveya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	''OH MY GOD A BUG''

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY IF U DONT UNDERSTAND THE TEXT- im bad at writing

What a marvelous day at The Umbrella Academy, All the seven children were in the dining room, chewing on their breakfast. Allison and Luther were staring at each other RoMaNtIcLy, Diego was scratching the table with one of his favorite knives. Klaus was just eating. Five was aggressively looking at his food, hadn't taken a single bite into the food, Ben the nerd was reading a book, and Vanya... Oh timid little Vanya, the bitch was scared of the food cause of how ugly it is. The Hargreeves all together were messed up and weird. After breakfast, the kids had to go and study in a room that kinda looked like a classroom, cause Mr. Reggie is going to be busy throughout the entire day. Personally, Five HATED these kinds of days, his siblings would always annoy him while he was working, sometimes Grace would check up on them but not a lot. After breakfast, Reggie led all the kids to the classroom "For a few days you will be studying here." He said, Reginald opened the door and all the kids went inside. Reggie closed the door slam shut. They all sat at random desks. "UGhhhh," Five said while he dropped his head on the desk, "What's wrong?" Vanya asked "Nothing" He replied. 

Ben and Klaus sat next to each other so did Luther and Allison of course. Klaus stared at the chalkboard for 1 minute and tapped Ben  
"Ben..."  
"Huh?"  
"There's a bug on the board"  
Ben's eyes widen, Ben was afraid of bugs even little one "UHhh guys..." Ben said quietly, Everyone looked at Ben while he stared at the board and pointed at the bug  
"A bug"  
"It's just a bug, Ben" Five said tiredly  
"I'm scared of bugs, Five"  
"Ughh, Luther can kill it"  
"What?" Luther asked  
"Just kill it"  
"Fine"  
Luther stood up and took off his shoe. Five and Vanya were helping each other with their work. Luther walked up to the bug and tried to hit it with his shoe, he missed 🙄 He tried hitting it again HE MISSED AGAIN. "The bug is too fast," Luther said, ", Fine ill kills it," Allison said as Luther put his shoe back on his foot. Allison got up and punched the bug softly then shook her hand "It's still alive" Ben said. "Maybe iĺl just kill it". Five and Vanya weren't even paying attention to their mess. Ben got up and pulled up his shirt and let his tentacles out "BEN TF ARE YOU DOING" Klaus shouted as Bens tentacles bashed into the walls. Everyone except Five and Vanya stood in the corner of the room frightened. Five and Vanya were still helping each other with their work. Luther snatched a swatter and ran up to the chalkboard and tried to hit it. The frickin bug wasn't even dead yet, there were big holes in the chalkboard.  
"Look at these idiots" Five said  
"What's wrong?" Vanya replied  
"Just look" he pointed at them  
Five and Vanya giggled and continued to work. Ben tentacles roared "It's NOT DEAD YET" Klaus shouted, Klaus, took his shoe off and threw it at the chalkboard missing the bug  
"BEN MAYBE UR DUMB TENACTLES ISNT WORKING" Luther shouted  
"NEITHER IS YOUR SWATTER" HE SHOUTED BACK  
"WHAT IF YOU ACCIDENTLY KILLED ONE OF US"  
Ben rolled his eyes and turned to Luther and slapped him with his tentacles "OWW BEN" Luther shouted "Jesus" Allison grumbled. Klaus grabbed his shoe and threw it at the bug finally knocking out it "I GOT IT" Klaus shouted, Ben, pulled his tentacles back in while Luther was on the floor rubbing his face like a baby "FINALLY" Allison yelled, Five wondered when mom was gonna come check up on them so this disaster could end. Everyone expect Five and Vanya ran up to the bug on the floor and looked down on it "Looks pretty dead to me" Klaus said, "Oh god it moved a bit.." ben said quietly, The bug got up and Klaus scream "AAHHHHH" and stomped on it hard 5 times. Allison looked at Klaus with a judgemental face, "What?" Klaus asked poking out his face "Nothing" Allison replied rolling her eyes, "Um we made a big mess" Ben said pointing at the board "Ur the one who let their tentacles out" Luther said folding his arm, "Wtf.." Klaus said quietly, Klaus turned to Five and Vanya "HOW ARE YALL STILL WORKING-" Klaus shouted at Five and Vanny "I don't have time with your bullshit" Five replied rolling his eyes, Grace walked into the room with a smile. Everyone stared at Grace as her smiled slid off looking S H O O K E D. "What...Happened here?" Grace said shocked "Um... ITS BENS FAULT" Luther said as he pointed fingers at Ben. "WHAT-" Ben shouted. "THEIR WAS A BUG," Klaus said interrupting ben. Grace sighs and left the room. "WE'RE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE CAUSE OF YOU BEN-" Luther shouted "KLAUS MENTIONED THE BUG FIRST" "WHAT? DOESNT MAKE IT MY FAULT" Klaus replied shouting back, Allison facepalmed and said, "Ughh, this family is a MESS." Five and Vanya got up and went to the door "Where do you think you guys are going?" Klaus said staring at them "Somewhere where we won't be bothered" Five replied rolling his eyes as he left the room with Vanya to go hand in their work to Reginald. They knew they were going to be in BIG trouble if Reginald finds out.


End file.
